1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel display devices having reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes have been developed. Examples of such flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display device, etc.
Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting device displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by recombining holes with electrons. The organic light emitting display device has advantages such as low power consumption and rapid response speed.